stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Conquering Of Chaos
The Conquering Of Chaos How did the Chaos army form? What events led to this? Why is Order and Chaos actually at war? This is the story of The Conquering Of Chaos. How Chaos came to be, and it's apparent "End". Chaos Begins! A beast by the name Medusa lived in the depths of chaos with lifeforms unimaginable. Medusa had power. She wanted much more. Much more indeed. The Marrowkai lived in chaos, practicing the dark arts to fulfill their desires. Entranced by Medusa's thirst for destruction, the Marrowkai joined her willingly. They was the first nation to join the Chaos empire (even though there still wasn't a name for Medusa's army). Using magic with the Marrowkai's help, they traveled into the land of Inamorta also known as the mortal land toward Medusa where they started to spread. Medusa's UNDEAD ARMY Medusa needed more troops, as be army was too small. The Marrowkai, upon being told to create an army of loyal troops, took dead bodies from local graveyards and cementaries to raise them as Medusa's army. These troops, now known as the Dead, were created to recreate toxic flesh organs meant to both physiological and Physically hurt their enemies's. They were very useful for taking out nations with armies composed of nothing but millitia troops, or citizen-soldiers. Medusa entitled her army, "The Undead Army", due to it being made out of Marrowkai and deads or archidons. She later came upon land which she quickly began to dominate. She, however, did not know it was occupied by the Great Knights. Whom were about to join her infantry soon. The War of the Great Knights The Juggerknights, Chaos' equivalent of Speartons (tough, armoured and powerful) were previously called the Great Knights. Their nation was a great one, of peace and prosperity. However, Medusa's undead army marched into the Knights' territory and conquered their allies. With the distraction of war already going on, the Great Knights lined up and prepared for the battle. They were unaware of what would follow. Medusa used her powerful petrification ability, turning more then half the Great Knight army into stone, in fear of her and her army, the remaining Great Knights quickly made the decision to defect to Medusa's side, becoming the first of a long line of ruthless, brutal Juggerknights. In just 3 days, the last enemy Great Knights were defeated, refusing to fight their former allies and friends. The ones that survived the battle were forced to train the followers of Medusa their ways. Medusa's idea was to start a new race of Great Knights with no knowledge of their honor and traditions. When the army of Juggerknights expanded and she had no need for the "good trainers." They were sentenced to death and turned into Dead. 4 Greatknights managed to escaped to the southern area of Inamorta land, at which point they were captured by Order, they were questioned. After answering questions of who they were and where did they come from, they were imprisoned, no one wanted to believe their story of an evil army conquering lands. They were later let go, and no one knows what happened to them, but many believed they had re-entered the service of Medusa. The Great Knights' Nation was the 3rd Nation Conquered By Chaos The S'ociety '''A'gainst 'C'haos (S.A.C) After the fall of the Great Knights a group known as S.A.C formed. (Society Against Chaos) they become extremely popular gaining members by the dozens. Only people who lived near the area where the Great Knights walked upon heard of the group. They fought in many small wars against chaos, trying to attack them by suprise, but after Medusa conquered the Eclipsor Nation, the S.A.C was quickly defeated in a battle that supposedly last from several days to several weeks. (Although no one knows exactly) When Order expanded throughout Inamorta they found the place where the battle between the S.A.C and the Nation of Chaos had taken place. It was a very gruesome sight, as there were bodies and blood covering ever single inch of the land. Only diaries from S.A.C soldiers remainded. The leader's very own private diary was found, only a page remained. "I can't go on, this war is hopeless. Chaos is a mutated, evil, sickful nation that no noble nation can defeat. They attacked, there were literally 100's of them coming, hundreds. We fought back, we tried to call for help, no one heard our cries and now they are coming for me. I wanted to stop the evil, but I couldn't do it alone. I tried, I really did, everyone looked up to me and now I'm nothing more then a dissapointment in the eyes of my men. May I be forgiven for what I couldn't deliever. '' ''For that I am sorry." ''-S.A.C Leader, Vince'' The Onslaught army and "Silent war." The Onslaught army was the new name of Medusa's army. (Since it was no longer made of unliving units) Even now with some of the most powerful of units, Medusa wanted more power, and her power would grow as she conquered the next nation to assimilate into her army. The next nation to be conquered by chaos was no other then the Eclipsor nation, a nation of Archidons seperate from their breathen and mutated by their constant journeys into Chaos lands. Medusa was inspired to capture them, except they were too fast for her troops to capture, and she had no idea what she would do to obtain their loyalty. Their ability of flight was the biggest advantage the Onslaught army could get. As several Eclipsors flew south, Medusa quickly realized this could alert a strong nation in Inamorta, so she quickly devised a plan to conquer the Eclipsors without Inamorta's knowledge. With the Juggerknights providing protection agaist arrows, the Dead and Marrowkai quickly silenced the Eclipsors. This '''"Silent war" as historians now call lasted just 5 days. Eclipsors were actually growing for a thirst of destruction. Medusa later said," You seek the thirst of destruction as well? If you join my onslaught army you will all soon conquer the world with me! If there is refusal through any of you, you will be sentenced to death." Without a choice, Eclipsors joined Medusa's army. This bolstered Medusa's forces and she now had yet another nation to fight under her name. They were the 4th Nation to be assimilated into the "The Onslaught army". Here come the Bombers The most annoying unit in the game, how did it came to be and where do they come from? Why do they just kill themselves? Its quite simple actually. The bomber was actually created from two different sources, Slaves, and Demons. Slave bombers were created from Prisoners of Wars who had broken minds due to torture, and Demons bombers were demons who were abondened by the Magikill (Stick Wars 1) who attempted to kill them, only for them to escape north through the mountains. They are not an actual nation, but many people say they are the 5th "nation" to be conquered by Chaos. Creepy Crawlers The size of the Bombers reminded Medusa about these creatures living in Chaos. They were quickly tamed for their ability to hunt, and kill the enemy . Not only has their fighting advanced due to Chaos training them, they are really cheap to train! Medusa had "Gems." The previous currency of Chaos, which helped pay off the army. They were the 6th Nation Conquered by Chaos (even though they aren't really a nation) The Chaos Giant No other Nation is dumber, slower, or powerful then the Giant Nation. They lived everywhere, from Chaos lands, to the No Man's Land in Inamorta. Caught by Chaos troops and forced to serve them. Some were then caught by Order troops in Stick War I, and forced to fight for them. Some giants were conquered by other nations who presumed it was a gift from the gods to defeat the other opposing forces. The Order Empire spread around a bit around in an attempt to learn the origins of these incredible beast's. The Magikill theorised that it was a spell or a curse one can cast upon a warrior turning them into this beast they became. Magikill did research, whilst the other Nation's took advantage of them to make them fight for their own needs. It was later dismissed that the reason for the Giants being what they are is that they are cursed men, cursed by the Gods themselves, making them what they are. The Marrowkai heard about this, and then told Medusa. Medusa was furious that it was her own warriors to be captured by her onslaught army enslaved by another empire. However she became calm when the nations dismissed it as a curse. Medusa soon became very cautious, she captured all the Giants and made sure not one wandered away. The Giant was the 7th Nation Captured by the Onslaught army. However, a giant problem then occured that could have ended Medusa's reign of terror before it started. Economy. Chaos going broke? As any good army, Chaos needed a good economy to supply units. The more land the onslaught army took, the more Gems were needed to pay off warriors. The problem was NOT '''that chaos was running out of gems. It was the transportation of the gems over such large land that became the problem. The Warriors of the Onslaught army kept a very watchful eye on the Wars that were taking place in Inamorta. And soon found a solution to the economic problems occuring in the Chaos Empire. They had seen miners mining gold. They informed Medusa of this and she had her men capture miners. Meanwhile, the different Nations blamed each other for the Di of their miners, evelating the situation of the conflict even more. The Miners captured by the onslaught army were forced to tell Medusa how they kept a good economy. The miners were not soldiers, so they easily broke under the pressure. It was at that point that The Chaos Empire began mining Gold. They also enslaved many more miners to train new ones that were slaves of Chaos, so they became a "Nation" of their very own, the 8th nation in Chaos. Enslaved miners. Medusa supposedly liked the idea of the wall but it needed the support of the army. She needed something that can help her army both fight and defend. Then she thought of the turret, and soon had the Miners taught how to build them, many versions of them were built but none were great as the standard turret today. After years of adapting to Mining with training following it had been many years since Medusa first came to Inamorta. She was about to cause another war. She had many advantages, flying units, newly trained giants, and the advantage of learning about her enemies thanks to her captured slaves. It seemed impossible for her to lose. However, there was one thing left standing in her way of Global Domination. The Order Empire. The Long Wait The issue was the fact that Order had conquered the other qaurrelling Nations and thus became very powerful, thus forcing Medusa to wait, as her army, whilst very powerful itself, was not strong enough to take on the entire might of Order. So she waited for a long time until Order became weak, then it splintered and Order was forced to fight once again. Even then she still waited till Order became too weak to resist her when she invaded Inamorta at last. The Order forces greatly outnumbered these brainless creatures. The Dawn of the New War Medusa wanted to cause havoc, make others feel her wrath. She had waited many years for the day to come when she would rule Inamorta. Now, with her evil, dark army, Medusa renamed her forces and dubbed them the "Chaos Army." However they had grown so big, having as much land as an empire would, it was quickly changed to the "Chaos Empire." She was rising in strengh until one of her beloved giants was captured when accidentaly attacking Order Empire troops. Medusa became furious that Order had captured one of her "babies" and attacked with her empire. Because of the Order and Rebels war, they were weak and could not fight off the threat alone, so they created a new Order empire to ensure that no one will ever be slaves to no one ever again. Even though Medusa had several different units and advatages of her own, Order had a big advantage... Order's Advantage The Order Empire had lived in Inamorta for years, so they had been faced with all types of climate. Their warriors can endure anything from hot, cold, mild, disgusting, all types. Medusa did not practice in making her army stand strong against any climate. Juggerknights HATED the cold. Eclipsors did not like hot places. Many factors were forgotten which is why only groups of chaos warriors could attack at a time. Medusa's chances of winning dropped significantly, but that didn't stop her from trying... The Final Push Back Order had the ability to use all of the technology they had captured or created, and had defeated most of the Chaos Empire and pushed them back toward their Castle. By this time, Chaos's troops had gotten use to the weather, and took a final stand at Medusa's castle. The entire Order army was fighting agaist Medusa's most Elite guard, the most evil, craziest, dreadful troops of her army. Little by little however, Order's overwhelming numbers and tactics turned the battle into their favor, and Medusa's Elite guard fell. Medusa's Essence and Clone Medusa's final Chaos statue was half-destroyed when her physical form emerged and turned all the active Order units into stone. However, brave Order troops came out and attacked her. A Spearton cut off her head during the final battle, killing Medusa's form. Her ghost (known as Essence) escaped back into the Chaos world. She is now a powerless spirit who hides in the depths of Chaos homeland to prevent capture of her spirit, while her followers attempt to bring her back to her former glory. If Medusa's spirit was captured, the Chaos Empire would fall apart. It isn't: Medusa is still concealed in the depths of her original territory. Even if she is not powerful as she used to be, she is still devious and muderous, with the Chaos army still resting on her shoulders. She also has the power to turn Order's Merics into copies of herself - clones. They are brought to her and turned into the hideous creatures that turn warriors into statues. Battle Goes On And so, the Chaos empire was defeated in its attempts to conquer Order. Unfortunately for them, fractures have appeared in the Chaos army. They are fighting among themselves but are waiting, waiting for the day their queen comes back to lead them. The Order Empire has also suffered, fractures also breaking up the kingdom. Order armies are also battling against each other, fighting for power. Both Empires have been seriously weakened by fighting both themselves and their enemies, but are gradually regaining their strength. No one knows when the battle will stop, but there will be many people dead at the end. IF there is an end. Medusa will soon be commanding her army to take over Inamorta and destroy Order, as Order still opposes Chaos (and Chaos also opposes Order). You can choose your side and continue the battle at: www.stickempires.com. '''FIGHT ON! Factions Order Fascist Faction - This faction of Order believes a strict government should be in power, and have the right to make all decisions without the voice of the people. Anarchist/Rebel Faction - This factions of Order believes the people have the right to make all decisions as one, protect their land at their own will without any government at all. Chaos Loyalist Faction - This factions tries to bring their queen back to monarchy and absolute power. Traitor/Communist Faction - This factions want's rule of Inamorta completely without dictation of their queen, a communist party. They are able to have Medusa Clones by stealing them from Loyalist Factions, 'CREDITS' Created by: Dantheman01 (Dan2000eve) Revised by: Feemer and other Wikia contributors